


Life

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pack, Pack Bonding, Scott is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordvoracious.
Relationships: Scott McCall & The Pack
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Life

Pack gatherings meant everything to Scott; he thrived on the comfort, the energy, the family that he and Derek had created by joining their packs. 

Their eyes connected across the room, Derek’s hand on Stiles’ shoulder, Erica’s arm around his waist. Scott let his view wander to the vast quantities of food the gang had brought, and with a voracious eye, fit himself between Allison and Isaac, a soft smile on his face. 

“Nice of you to join, buddy.” Stiles winked. Scott rolled his eyes fondly and thanked the higher power that led him to his weird and crazy life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
